


Damn Good Day

by Gloria_Z



Category: Primal Fear (1996)
Genre: M/M, 双重人格, 水仙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_Z/pseuds/Gloria_Z
Summary: 不太喜欢电影的结尾，为了让诺顿的双重人格搞起自攻自受只好自己动手丰衣足食了大概就是Roy被关进精神病院发现Aaron“消失”了的故事。





	Damn Good Day

男孩被送回了他的房间，陪同他的男人解开了他的手铐后转身离开了。  
男孩一声不吭地坐在床沿环视着四周。  
与其说这是一个“房间”，不如说这是间牢房。一床、一桌、一个被简陋隔断围起来的马桶和洗手台，一起挤在这逼仄的空间里。  
据那次庭审后已经过去了七天，判决书正式下达，男孩被送到了这间精神病医院，他在要在这里至少待上一个月。  
他的衣兜里有一截短短的铅笔和一个巴掌大的本子，如同那难以下咽的一日三餐一样，是此精神病院的标配。  
男孩踌躇了片刻，掏出本子和铅笔，垫在大腿上写了起来。

铅笔与白纸摩擦发出沙沙的声音。  
他写道：“Aaron Stampler”。  
男孩的嘴角缓缓咧开，发出一声哂笑，他划掉了“Aaron”，在空白处写下了“Roy”，然后又不耐烦地将“Stampler”这个姓氏涂黑。  
看着短短时间里一片狼藉的笔记本，男孩突然感到无比烦躁，他猛地将本子和铅笔摔向对面的墙壁，柔软的四壁和地毯缓冲了撞击，甚至连一点声音都没有发出来。  
男孩焦躁地把脑袋埋在胳膊里，蹂躏着自己已经乱成一窝的头发。

他也不知道自己到底是“Aaron Stampler”还是“Roy‘。他承认，欺骗Mr. Vail让他有种胜利者的快感，但这快感是那样空虚，像数以千计的蚂蚁一样噬咬着他的脊髓，让他辗转反侧，彻夜难眠。  
“Aaron根本就不存在。”他还记得Mr. Vail那瞬间苍白的脸，他还记得他失魂落魄的背影，还记得自己得意的高声叫嚷。

他应该得意的不是吗？他捅了那个混蛋78刀，整整78刀！他的运动鞋踩在血泊当中，在主教大人的房间里留下一串串死神的脚印。  
他应该得意。他骗过了律师Mr. Vail，骗过了法官，骗过了所有人，他所获得的唯一惩罚仅仅只是在这个简陋的精神病院待满三十天。

他本应该得意，可是如今，坐在床沿上，笔记本上那一团黑糊糊的字迹在不远处嘲讽着他，他心里感到的只有深入骨髓的空虚。  
三十天的医院观察并不是他唯一的惩罚。  
他失去了Aaron。  
这是对他最沉重的打击，最可怕的折磨。  
如果Aaron根本就不存在就好了。可是他能骗过Mr. Vail，却骗不过他自己。那个怯懦的小蠢蛋，那个结结巴巴只会哭的小娘炮，的确曾是这具身体的主人，  
或者说，是共用这具身体的两个灵魂之一。  
从Roy杀掉主教的那一天起，Aaron再也没有出现过。

Roy明白自己大概是Aaron创造出来的一个人格，那个蠢蛋胆子太小了，小到了甚至需要创造另一个人格替他背负痛苦和折磨。  
Roy第一次出现是在Aaron12岁那年，长期贫苦的生活带了Aaron一副弱鸡一样的身材和兔子一样的性格。  
那一天，Aaron被临街的混混欺凌，这对双方而言都已经不是新鲜事了，那两个混混比Aaron大了三四岁，也不过仍是几个孩子。但那次，显然有些过火，Aaron的头被压在马桶里，他试图拼命挣扎，但他幼细的胳膊拧不过对方，他想哭，但是窒息的痛苦和死亡的迫近让他哭都哭不出来。  
年幼的Aaron还没有死亡的概念，但是求生的本能发挥了作用。Aaron在窒息中昏迷过去，那两个混混吓呆了，拼命扇他耳光试图把他弄醒。  
他最终还是醒了过来，醒来的是Roy。

自那之后Aaron时不时就会“lost time”，他不知道之后发生了什么，但Roy知道。  
当Aaron掌控身体时，Roy就像一个旁观者一样漂浮在Aaron的意识上空，看着他在餐馆打工，看着他在街头乞讨，看着他练习唱诗班的新圣歌，平心而论，Roy觉得Aaron的生活十分无聊，但他可能更加无聊，因为他唯一的娱乐就是偷窥Aaron的生活。  
起初Roy只有在Aaron被欺负时才会挺身而出，像是一个尽职的保镖，默默地保护着他的弱鸡主任，他从不插足他的生活，从不干涉他的选择。  
这种默契在Linda出现后被彻底打破。  
Roy也不知道自己是哪里不对，当Aaron嗫嚅着站在那个女孩身前绞着手指时，他能清楚的感觉到对方脑海里传达出的白痴一样的“恋爱气息”，比他像个流浪狗一样躲在地下室偷偷抹眼泪还要白痴。  
你啊是Roy第一次强制接管了Aaron的身体。  
那也是Aaron第一次感受到了Roy的存在。

在那之后两人着实曾产生过一些争执，但Aaron怯懦的性格让他注定成为了率先妥协的那一方。  
两人最激烈的一次争执发生在主教被刺杀的前夜。  
Roy一直不理解Aaron对主教的爱慕和感激到底从何而来，对他而言，那个满身赘肉的中年人根本就是一个猥琐的变态。  
他不知道Aaron是如何忍受这个变态的，他“亲眼目睹”了主角是如何逼迫Aaron参与他那恶心的游戏的，他“看着”Aaron退下衣服，露出伤痕累累的小身板，上面的一条条肋骨清晰可见。他能感受到Aaron的羞耻和恐惧。  
他觉得目眦欲裂。  
但Aaron禁止他出现。“Rushman主教对我有救命之恩，Roy，你不能这样。”Aaron颤抖的声音在脑海中响起（在脑海中的Aaron不是结巴），“如果没有主教大人，就不会有我，也不会有你。”

去你妈的“不会有我，也不会有你”！  
Roy不理会Aaron的哭诉，把他强制驱逐出了意识主体，他精心策划了一起谋杀，在主教那油腻恶心的身躯上捅了78刀，每一刀都饱含着他的愤怒和Aaron的痛苦。  
自那之后，Aaron就从他的意识中消失了。这是Roy出现后的七年里从未发生过的事情，他不断在脑海中呼唤Aaron的名字，但没有回答，没有波动，什么都没有。  
就好像Aaron从来不曾存在过，好像那个唯唯诺诺的少年只是他一厢情愿的幻想。  
这个世界上从来没有天真善良的Aaron，只有罪大恶极的Roy。

Roy抱着胳膊蜷缩在墙角里，医院的灯熄灭了，四下里一片黑暗，他不知道自己这样坐了多久，他一次次试图将自己的意识放空，唤作以往Aaron早该出现了，可是这次没有。  
走廊的钟敲了12下，Aaron仍没有出现，Roy绝望地闭上了眼睛。

第二日清晨。  
晨光透过狭小的窗子洒进了Roy的房间，刚好照在那摊在地上的笔记本上。  
Roy睁开干涩的双眼，怔怔地注视着地面。  
像忽然想到了什么，他猛地一窜，捡起了本子和铅笔，翻开了新的一页，在上面匆匆写下：“Aaron，别生气了，快回来！”  
Roy看着自己仿佛不受大脑控制写下的内容，感觉自己智商下降得厉害，他自嘲地笑了笑，这个笔记本是用来记录病人的心路历程的，既可以帮助医生分析，也可以帮助病人梳理记忆。但Roy却把他当成了救命稻草，一个试图和Aaron沟通的媒介。

他深吸一口气，再次动笔：“你已经19岁了，Aaron，别像个小孩子一样耍脾气。我承认我做得有点过火，可能让你受了刺激但是你看，我们自由了不是吗？”  
Roy太了解Aaron了，他也觉得自己没什么说服力，但他不会放弃任何能找到Aaron的机会。  
护工送来了早餐，Roy匆忙把笔记本藏在枕头底下，接过了燕麦粥和饼干，磕磕巴巴地对护工道了谢。  
在这三十天里他必须要假装自己是Aaron才行。  
他太了解Aaron了。他偷窥了Aaron七年的生活，他能把Aaron的神态和语气模仿得惟妙惟肖。  
但是越模仿越是焦躁，因为他必须不断回忆Aaron存在的点点滴滴，而更令他焦躁的是，Aaron仍然没有出现。

医生发下来的笔记本里面写满了他的自白，关于Aaron的，关于Roy的。由于写得太逼真，细节刻画太生动，他的主治医师提前将他确诊为解离性身份障碍，由于患有精神疾病，法院将其无罪释放。  
离开医院的那天，天气意外的晴朗，阳光化作千万条细丝洒向人间。  
Roy深吸了一口气，那是许久不见的自由的味道。  
他穿着来时的衣服，身无分文，唯一的“行李”是裤兜里那本笔记本。  
Roy再次翻开了笔记，他本想写下此时激动的心情，但却意外地发现，在笔记的最后一页上多出了一行字，一行并不出于他之手的字。  
“你真是个白痴。”  
笔记上如此写道，和他一模一样的字迹，Roy紧紧攥着笔记本，脸上不受控制地浮现出一个灿烂的笑容。  
Today is a damn good day.


End file.
